A Kidnapping
by toshirosbloodangelGF
Summary: Hitsugaya's sister Miyu along with Kiri, her friend from the Shino Academy, have been kidnapped. He tries desperately to save her while the two of them fight for their lives. Contains OC's
1. Chapter 1

Kiri jumped for joy once the last bell for the Shino Academy rang, it was the last bell singling that today was the last day of her first year. Tomorrow she would be free from learning anything for a whole month that she could spend doing whatever she wanted to.

Kiri ran out of the classroom completely ignoring whatever the sensei said and she headed straight for the door. As soon as the young girl was out of the door she jumped up in the air and flicked her brown hair back. "I'm free!" The young girl screamed on the top of her lungs, getting many strange looks from fellow students and other shinigami.

The young student ignored their looks and continued to rush down the stairs until she cut through the front yard; the brunette rushed until she reached a narrow pathway that led to the second division.

It was strange that she was going to the second division when all of the other students were going back to Rukongai, where their families were. But, this young girl wasn't like any of the other students; she was different.

Both of Kiri's parents were part of the Onmitsukidō, or more commonly known as the stealth force. So that was why Kiri was happily heading back to the second division where she was born and raised. Not that she didn't like the Academy that much, Kiri was just thrilled and overjoyed by the fact that she would be able to spend a month with her younger sister.

Not that she wasn't happy about visiting her parents, but ever sense they died a few years ago after they were slaughtered by a shinigami who the both of them were ordered to kill. Kiri was excited about visiting their graves and telling them all about her year at the Academy, but her sister was a more pressing matter on her mind. The young girl promised her parent's that if anything happened that she would look after her; which was why she joined the academy in the first place.

Instead of going into the stealth force, she went into the academy. It wasn't hard for Kiri to pass the entry exam being that both of her parents had high reiatsu levels and the fact that well they were away, like many of the other children of Stealth force members; Kiri along with her sister was sent to train at the dojo located in one of the halls of the Shihōin families buildings.

The children were taught many combat styles from close range fighting to long range fighting. They were also taught what many humans would call the ways of the ninja, and many variations of martial arts.

Although in Kiri's case, she was female unlike most of the other students; and she was fast but lacked any actual physical strength. The dojo master understood this would always be the case for this particular student, so instead of doing the same type of training as the other individuals. Kiri was placed in what was more of a watered down course that focused more on Kiri's flexibility and speed, as well as learning how to use her opponents strength against them.

It took years for Kiri to finally perfect her own fighting style and for the dojo master to finally a black belt in Dim Mak, which is more commonly known as the touch of death form of Martial Arts. This makes Kiri a very formidable opponent against any member of the other world, except for this with spiritual pressure.

Although, her sensei was reluctant to tell his student about the technique's, as most masters of this form are. But he soon came to realize that Kiri had a huge heart and would never use her knowledge to kill someone else unless absolutely necessary. So he taught Kiri everything he knew and he also helped her on her speed and flexibility.

He most likely wouldn't have done this for any other student; but, the master was a good friend of her parents. He even trained the both of them when they were younger, and he never had a student as determined as Kiri to get stronger. So he helped her and taught her everything he knew for years until she was ready to do things on her own.

Although the dojo master himself still can not figure out why she joined the Shinigami Academy, he respects her for it, and his dojo is still open for her use anytime she wants to use it. He even offered Kiri's sister to train with him, but the girl didn't want to have anything to do with fighting; he understood why she wouldn't want to after her parents died so brutally but he still considered it a waist.

After that, Kiri joined the academy; passing the entry test the first time around, although she did end up in the 2nd class. Or the stupid class as Kiri likes to refer to it as. But at least she get to stay in the dormitories; she hid her sister in there with her while she attended classes.

Most the time though, the two of them stayed outside, although they did get hurt sometimes, the two of them liked being by their parents graves and close to where they grew up. After their parents died, the stealth force gave their room to someone else and threw the two of them out to the streets. That's what they usually did to the children if there wasn't a place for them, but the two of them didn't mind it that much.

The next month they'd be outside, but they'd be back in the dorms eventually so all would be well for the two of them.

_It's a challenge that me and onee-chan can handle, _Kiri thought to herself walking down the path that led past the third division and to the second division.

While she walked, Kira looked at the Sakara trees and she smiled at their beauty, Kiri loved nature especially today; in fact she was so captivated by it that she didn't even notice the silver haired girl who was sitting under one with a thick book in her hand.

Kiri only continued to walk and look around her, that was until the silver haired girl placed her foot out in front of Kiri causing her to crash into the ground and fall on her face.

* * *

A/N- Yes it's short I know, I just wanted to introduce my OC and explain something's before someone screamed Mary Sue at the top of their lungs. Also next chapter comes the other OC that is Moni-chan's character, don't worry the real character's come into play as well. So it isn't OC land or anything crazy like that. XD

I hoped you like this first chapter, and you guys have a great day, and don't forget to review. =D


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash Back:**

_The next month they'd be outside, but they'd be back in the dorms eventually so all would be well for the two of them._

It's a challenge that me and onee-chan can handle, _Kiri thought to herself walking down the path that led past the third division and to the second division._

_While she walked, Kiri looked at the Sakara trees and she smiled at their beauty, Kiri loved nature especially today; in fact she was so captivated by it that she didn't even notice the silver haired girl who was sitting under one with a thick book in her hand._

_Kiri only continued to walk and look around her, that was until the silver haired girl placed her foot out in front of Kiri causing her to crash into the ground and fall on her face._

Chapter 2

Kiri got off the ground painfully, she whipped dirt off of her red and white academy uniform; the student looked at the silver haired girl with curiosity while she did so.

Although, she was in a bit disbelief when the small girl didn't even bother to gaze away from her book, or even mutter a small apology. Kiri walked a couple steps closer to the girl and planted one of her hands on her hips.

"Hey," Kiri said raising one of her eyebrows at her girls. "Aren't you gonna sa-"

"You need to pay attention to where your going Kiri," the girl said placing the book down onto her lap and she narrowed her aquamarine eyes at the brunette. "Baka you're going to get hurt one of these days."

Kiri sighed and she gazed at the girls attire, she was wearing the same red and white uniform as her and her silver hair was tide back in a tight red ribbon. Although the girls hair still curled crazily away from the bow it still looked nice. Kiri looked back into her eyes and rolled her own in complete exasperation.

"You worry too much My-chan," Kiri said grinning and she sat down next to the silver haired student. She playfully got close to the other female's ear and whispered: "Ya know Hitsugaya-chan everyday ya turn more into your older brother."

The other girl exploded into anger and her aura intensified with what seemed to be an uncontrollable rage. "I am nothing like him!" She screamed and her faced turned beat red, Kiri backed up a little from the other girls awesome reiatsu.

"Uh Miyu chill out I was only kidding," Kiri said breathing heavily; the young hot head closed her eyes a couple times and controlled her temper.

The student breathed a couple times and her aura settled down to a much more stable level that the other child could handle. "Right," Miyu muttered looking away from the other female.

It was silent between the two of them until Kiri let out a small chuckle and hit Miyu in the back playfully. "Ya know with your reiatsu level My-chan," she said. "It makes me wonder how ya got into the stupid class, with the rest of the idiots like me."

The other student sighed at that statement and looked at the ground with a distant look in her eyes. "It's because I'm stupid," she said remembering how she was still unable to control her reiatsu level.

Kiri laughed at that statement and rubbed Hitsugaya's shoulder, "you are a clueless one My-chan." She said laughing. "But ya aren't that dumb, it wouldn't hurt ya to do more studying though."

Miyu groaned when she said that, and she massaged her temples, "I hate studying." She grumbled at the other girl, and brushed her hand off her shoulder.

Kiri giggled and got off of the ground, dragging her friend off with her. "Come on it's getting dark," she said smiling. "Your brother's probably worrying right now, and probably Hinamori-san is to."

Hitsugaya didn't return her friends smile, she instead looked up at her friend and stuffed her tiny hands into her pockets. "Yeah right," she said blinking. "Like he'd ever worry about me."

Kiri groaned and hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Not this again," she said sighing. "And even if he isn't worried, Hinamori-san is. Don't you wanna go back and eat some of the cookies she probably has waiting for you My-chan?"

Miyu narrowed her eyes at her much taller companion, "I don't eat sweets." She lied, Miyu much enjoyed candied beans, and Momo's cookies as well. But she would never let her friend know that she likes something so childish. "And neither should you," she added making Kiri giggle.

"You're such a crack up," she said hitting her friend playfully on the back and grabbing her hand. "Come on," she said. "It's time for you to go home."

Miyu sighed and looked up back at her friend, "shouldn't you be getting home to Kiri;" she said. "I don't think I've ever been there, maybe we should stop by there before I go home."

The female scratched her head and laughed nervously; "nah," she said. "It's a mess and ya ain't wanna see my dirty undies lying about so lets just take you home My-chan."

"I don't mind a mess," Miyu said looking at her friend seriously.

"Oh?" She said licking her lips. "Ya know all you had to do was ask to see my dirty underwear and clothes lying around My-chan." Kiri waggled her eyebrows a bit and squeezed the other girls hand. "Ya ain't have ta come home with mau to see that ya know?" The female grinned at the other girl.

Miyu let go of the girls hand and sighed. "No, never mind;" Miyu walked ahead of her and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Let's go to the tenth division and NOT do that," her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Whatever you say My-chan," Kiri said smiling in relief and she skipped merrily with the other girl down the path. The girl was glad that she arranged for Hikaru, one of her and Miyu's friends from the academy, to watch her younger sister before she got back.

The two females walked together in complete silence, and neither of them noticed that the bushes had began to rustle behind them as they walked to the tenth division.

* * *

A/N- Alrighty I think this is the fastest the me and Moni-chan have ever updated in almost everything that we've written. Don't worry you guys, all two of you who are actually reading this. Other character's, real ones are going to come into play soon, and yeah it gets better.

BTW for those of you who are interested Bloodangel92's oc is Kiri, and ToshirosGirlfriend's is Miyu; Hikaru is just a character that the both like to play with. XD

Anybody wanna guess who kidnaps them? And for what reasons, please tell us in a review! Press the button, please. 8D My kitty needs review food. Feed her!

No I'm just kidding, thanks for reading you guys.


End file.
